


Clueless For a Moment

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Soft Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Where in The team and peter's friends thinks that Tony and Peter are together, except for tony and peter until one doesn't
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Clueless For a Moment

Peter was humming with excitement, Tony was supposed to come and pick him after school today, Ned and MJ were giving him looks that he ignored as he ran down and hopped into the car. Tony was grinning brightly wrapping an arm around Peter's seat before they took off. He wasn't sure why MJ was sending him winky faces but he ignored them as they drove to the tower.

It was movie night when they finished working Peter bouncing to the kitchen to make popcorn and Tony frowned as Clint got up from the couch. "You can sit here, I don't mind." Clint took up the only other chair in the room and so when Peter returned he plopped next to Tony. 

Peter was shaking only a bit slightly when Tony took the blanket off the couch and wrapped it around the younger man and the boy smiled at him before turning back to the movie or his phone replying with quick fingers to texts. Peter yawned and had leaned into Tony after half of the movie, Tony moved his hand up to hold the younger male and he heard a few whispers around him.   
Frowning he looked to Clint and shook his head. “Am I missing something?” 

Clint shrugged and shook his head. “Not that I’m aware, you should take Peter to the room, otherwise he’s gonna drool on your arm.” 

Tony looked over to Peter sleeping and he shifted to pick the male up, thinking about Clint’s words as he carried the boy to his own room. He opened his phone after setting Pete in his own bed and blankets. ‘What did you mean by the room? You meant his surely.’  
The text he got back from Clint was instant and he tipped his head as he read it over again and again. ‘Where you guys decide to sleep and do other stuff is not my business, sleep well.’ Was Clint not expecting he’d go back to the movie? And surely Clint didn’t think that he and Peter- now that Tony was thinking about it they had been rather close lately. He thought about all the movie nights and nights him and Peter were just alone when someone walked in and then would excuse themselves as if they had been walking in on something private when honestly it wasn’t.

Tony frowned and turned his phone off and looked at the man sleeping and drooling into his pillow and he moved a hand to his hair. No one questioned him, they had just assumed he and Peter were dating and Tony smiled at the thought, could Peter be so bad as a partner? And If people already thought they were dating what harm would come if he asked? He licked his lips and leaned over the bed and pressed a soft kiss to Peter’s head watching a soft smile appear on the boy’s sleeping mouth. 

He smiled and left the room quietly sending a text on his phone to Peter even though the kid wouldn’t see it until he woke in the morning. Tony felt slightly gleeful and a little nervous after he sent the texts and then googled easy things that he might not burn for Peter’ if he said yes.  
‘You think you’d ever wanna date an old man like me?’  
‘Dinner at 5 my place tomorrow, if you’re interested.’


End file.
